


Не-знаю-кто

by Akitai



Category: The Thirteenth Tale - Diane Setterfield
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Каждый вечер Вида соблюдает этот странный, мучительный ритуал.





	Не-знаю-кто

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды радфем.

Каждый вечер Вида Винтер приходит в небольшую комнатку, о которой мало кто знает.  
О ней самой вообще мало кто знает — нет, конечно, имя ее известно и гремит по всем странам мира, написано на миллионах книжных обложек… Но о том, кто она, какая она, где и как живет, и уж особенно об этой маленькой комнате и ее обитательнице не знает никто, кроме самой Виды, экономки и садовника. Да еще кота.

Каждый вечер Вида соблюдает этот странный, мучительный ритуал.  
Он стал частью ее жизни много лет назад, с самого дня спасения, когда Вида прокралась в палату к сестре и сидела у ее кровати, тихо с ней разговаривая и гадая о множестве вещей: сохранился ли ее рассудок? Может ли она слышать и понимать Виду? И… которая? О последнем вопросе она старается думать как можно реже, но старания не приносят успеха.

Каждый вечер (вообще-то чаще, но по вечерам точно) Вида вспоминает о пожаре.  
Она вновь и вновь последовательно прокручивает в голове каждый момент, пытаясь вычислить, которая из лежит в этой постели. Любимая сестра? Демоническое чудовище? Она не знает. Она боится не знать, но боится и узнать. Эти страхи сопровождают ее вот уже десятки лет, и нет надежды, что они когда-нибудь развеятся.

Каждый вечер Вида думает — Аделина или Эммелина? «Шансы поровну».  
Однако она упорно зовет сводную сестру Эммелиной, хоть и прекрасно знает, что это не сделает ее надежды реальностью. Хотя Маргарет говорит честно: «Не знаю, кто».

Вида Винтер остается в неведении до самого того момента, когда ее наконец пожирает волк.


End file.
